1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to access devices and, more particularly, to a multi-lumen access port.
2. Background of Related Art
During laparoscopic surgery, a surgeon performs surgical procedures through small incisions. Typically, these incisions measure about half an inch. The surgeon also places small ports through the incisions to gain access into the abdominal cavity of the patient. These ports have a number of uses. For example, a surgeon may use a port for insufflating the abdominal cavity to create space, another port for introducing a laparoscope for viewing, and a number of other ports for introducing surgical instruments for operating on tissue. Generally, laparoscopic surgery costs less than open surgery. In addition, patients typically recover faster from a laparoscopic surgery than from an open surgery.
In open surgery, surgeons use their hands, together with surgical instruments, to manipulate tissue. Surgeons performing open surgery may decide to perform particular steps of the procedure with their hands and other steps with surgical instruments. For instance, open surgery allows surgeons to obtain tactile feedback through their fingertips. Surgeons may also use their hands to remove relatively large portions of tissue from a body cavity. Moreover, open surgery facilitates the use of relatively large surgical instruments within the human body.